Speech
This page is about what s say to you. If you are having difficulty understanding what your buddies write in the chat, you are likely looking for Drunken Speech. The majority of the s added into the mod have a speechbank, which is listed below. For most of these, they will talk when the player 'speaks' to them by right-clicking on them. For trading units, right-clicking will open a GUI from which 'Talk' can be selected to achieve the same. Via the configuration file, you can decide, if the text is either displayed in the chat, or rather directly over the head of the . The latter is called "immersive speech". Please note that the names of structures used in some speech banks are the names of the structure they spawn in, when you're in game. On this page, the names used are generated randomly and are only a possibility of what you may actually see in game. For example, the name of a Dunlending Tavern, as spoken by the Dunlending Bartender, may look like this: Welcome to , Person! Click here to get a different name. The sub-headings for each NPC are the state that the NPC must be in for them to say the speech listed there. For example, if you successfully summon the Mallorn Ent, it will say one of the speeches listed under 'Summoning' in the Mallorn Ent section, which in turn is in the Fangorn section. The NPC headings are linked (e.g. 'Half-troll Warlord' in the Half-trolls section) if the speechbank only applies to one NPC in that faction. If the heading is not linked (e.g. 'Dwarves' in the Durin's Folk section) then there are several NPCs who use that speechbank (in this example, both civilian Dwarves and all Warriors). These speechbanks are completely unchanged and come straight from the mod's code, and are ordered in the same way. To editors, please keep it this way. I will format them in the future, once the base speech has been added. List of Speechbanks by Faction Orcs Not the nicest folk to deal with, Angmar Orcs usually greet people with a hail of insults. However, as you go through the ranks of evil, you may earn more respect among them. But if you remain their enemy, they will not hesitate to attack! Angmar Orc Chieftain These cranky old Angmar Orcs can be even worse than the usual. Even with a good reputation they can be sly and cheeky. They will try to do anything to get more coins in their pouch! And if you don't have any, it isn't going to be pretty! Angmar Orc Trader Like their cousins the Angmar captains, these traders are known for their insults and rude comments. However, if you get to know them and you earn respect amongst their kin, they will be happy to trade with you - for the highest price possible of course! Rhudaur Hillman These primitive warriors may be nasty to the Dúnedain scum, but if you crush enough heads and earn some respect you will be greeted like a hero. However, if you are aligned with good, these warriors will most likely react by crushing your skull! Rhudaur Hillman Chieftain These Hillmen are noble warriors who have earned power and respect through battle. To hire troops from them you must be equally successful with your endeavours. No chieftain will trade with unworthy warriors! And if you're just a plain old enemy, watch out! They may be chieftain now, but they still have some moves! ---- Dwarves Short and with quick tempers, Dwarves can be a nuisance sometimes. But if you earn their respect, you will learn that they are in fact amazing folk. However, don't make them your enemies, as the dwarves are known for their skill in crushing Orcs! Children These stout dwarves may be small, but someday they will be mighty warriors! All they want is to go hunting Orcs with their fathers and to have a sip of ale on the sly! But be warned, if you are aligned with evil these little guys still pack quite a punch! Blue Mountains Commander These mighty warriors are friendly enough to the good-aligned player. However, they are stubborn and won't hire troops to unworthy warriors. As you ascend through the ranks, in time you will of course earn their respect. But if you're an Orc, well, it probably won't end well! Blue Mountains Merchant These Dwarves are very friendly folk, always willing to trade for the right price. However, without coins and alignment you may fail to please them. If you do have coins you had better be hasty as these traders don't stay in your area for more than a day! These traders meet all sorts on the road, but if you happen to be an Orc it is probably best to avoid these warriors! Blue Mountains Miner These hard-working dwarves will always be keen to share the spoils of their work - for the right price, of course. But if an evil player should attempt to sneak into the mines, there will be trouble! Blue Mountains Smith ---- Dalishman Dalish Captain Dalish Baker Dalish Soldier Dalish Merchant Dalish Blacksmith ---- Orcs These fellows tend not to be the nicest people to hang around with in Middle-earth, but if you're good at chopping up Elves they may find a place in their black hearts for you! However, if you're a friend of the filthy Wood-elves, try and keep your head attached! Dol Guldur Orc Chieftain These grouchy Orcs may be nasty to the average scum or Elf filth, but if you have silver in your pockets and you have knocked off enough Elf heads, they can be persuaded. However, if you're one of those pointy-eared Elf scum you're in for the fight of your life! Dol Guldur Orc Trader Orcs aren't the nicest of folk to be around, and especially not these traders. If you have coins and experience in Elf-stabbing they will be sure to try a trade. But watch out - they are full of cons and tricks and you may not end up a satisfied customer! Anybody aligned with good shouldn't worry about trades; they should worry about surviving the vicious attacks of these traders! ---- Captain of Bladorthin Vintner Guard Captain Dorwinion Elf Vintner Guard Dorwinion Vintner Elf Bladorthin Warrior Dorwidhrim Dorwinion Merchant Dorwinion Vinehand Dorwinion Vinekeeper ---- Dúnedain of the North Ranger Captain of the North Ranger of the North Dúnedain Blacksmith Dúnedain Dúnedain Drunkard ---- Dunlendings Most Men say the Dunlendings are savages, swarthy Men who would kill you in a second. This is true of course if you're a filthy Strawhead! But if you enjoy pillaging villages of Rohan (and a good drink) you should get along well enough! Dunlending Drunkard Unlike normal Dunlendings, these tipsy men have no sense of what they're doing. If you're in the mood for some fun or a song or two these drunkards can be all right, but if you are an enemy these manic men will not hesitate to start a fight. Dunlending Warlord These mighty warriors have earned respect amongst the Dunlendings and aren't easily pleased. You will have had to crush the Rohirrim before you can hire troops from these Men. However, once you've got yourself a reputation, these traders would love to arm you with an army of savage Dunlendings. But any Strawhead filth who bothers them had better watch out! Dunlending Bartender These traders have been around the block and know a thing or two, as well as who not to trade with! Any enemy of the Strawheads (with a coin or two) is welcome in their pubs. However, if a drunken idiot or Strawhead stumbles in, a bar brawl will ensue! ---- Durin's Folk Dwarves These stout people may at times seem stubborn and grumpy, but if you have Orc kills under your belt and you're interested in mining and craftsmanship you will learn that they are good allies to have. However, get on their bad side and you're in for the fight of your life! Children You may be inclined to underestimate these little Dwarves, but don't forget they are still just as strong as the next Dwarven warrior! All they want is to finally taste some Dwarven ale and to go to battle with their fathers. Don't be ignorant and incite them; they are just as willing to kill an Orc as the next Dwarf! Dwarf Commander These mighty commanders have seen many battles, and if you have a worthy heart and a few shiny coins they will let you command their mighty warriors. However, unworthy warriors or Orc filth will get a different treatment! Iron Hills Merchant These wandering Dwarves spend their lives travelling the world and doing the odd trade with passers-by who have a coin or two. But be wary - if they see a foreign Orc on their travels, they won't hesitate to start a fight! Dwarf Miner These dwarves are experienced workers and have the finest minerals to sell in all of Middle-earth. So, if you're down in the mines and you've slain some Orcs (and have a few coins), they will be happy to trade with you. However, if an Orc should wander down into their mine, they will defend it the best they can. Dwarven Smith ---- Ents The oldest and wisest of Yavanna's creations, the Ents are the shepherds of the forests of Middle-earth. However, due to the hasty Orcs and Men in the area, their domain has been reduced to the forest of . Although they may look peaceful, any evil player will rue the day they enter wielding an axe. Mallorn Ent The Mallorn Ent is the highest of the order, and will only appear to defend the forests and the other Ents from Orcs and other evils. ---- Elves These fair people of the forest are wise in the lore of old and are as ancient as the forest surrounding them! They may seem peaceful and calm, but dark days have come and the Elves must protect their forest and ancient trees. These Elves also have a long-running feud with the Dwarves and Orcs, so it's just not smart to get on their bad side. Warriors These finely trained warriors of Lothlórien will do whatever they can to protect the sacred land of Laurelindórenan. Be they Men, Dwarves, or Orcs, be sure they won't hesitate to remove enemies permanently from their forest! However, if you are wise in lore and fight the forces of the Hill of Sorcery these warriors will be glad to protect you. Galadhrim Lord These great leaders of the Galadhrim are difficult to befriend, for the Elves have become less and less trusting of Men in recent years. However, once they are an ally, their Elven soldiers will be a mighty foe for any Orc to reckon with. Galadhrim Smith If a friend, this blacksmith of the Galadhrim will forge for you some of the greatest weapons to be found in Middle-earth. However, if you are foolish enough to go near him as an enemy, you will rue the day you made a foe of the Elves of the Golden Wood. Galadhrim Wanderer The Galdahrim, like most other factions, use trade in many ways. These traders wander Middle-earth with a small entourage, seeking friends with whom they can trade. However, they will not trade with anyone, as all passing Orcs know. ---- Gondor Soldiers Gondorian Captain Blacksmith of Gondor Ranger of Ithilien Ithilien Ranger Captain Swan Knight Dol Amroth Captain Gondorian Bartender Gondorian Farmer Gondor Farmhand Blackroot Captain Lamedon Captain Lebennin Captain Lossarnach Captain Pelargir Captain Pinnath Gelin Captain Market Trader Men of Gondor Gondorian Drunkard ---- Gundabad Orcs Gundabad Orc Scrounger Gundabad Orc Chieftain ---- Half-trolls Half-troll Warlord Half-troll Scavenger ---- Hobbit Bartender Children Hobbit Drunkard Hobbit Farmer Hobbit Farmhand Hobbit Hobbit Orcharder Hobbit Shirriff Hobbit Shirriff Chief ---- Isengard Uruk Chieftain Uruk Trader Uruk ---- Lindon Lindon Elf Lindon Lord Lindon Smith Lindon Warrior ---- Mordor Orc Commander Slave of Núrn Orcs Orc Slaver Mordor Orc Trader ---- Morwaith Chieftain Morwaith Morwaith Traders ---- Southron Traders Southron Blacksmith Southrons Merchant of Harad Southron Warlord Southron Warrior ---- Easterling Bartender Easterling Blacksmith Easterling Drunkard Easterling Farmer Easterling Farmhand Easterling Market Trader Easterling Warlord Easterling Warrior ---- Rivendell Rivendell Elf Rivendell Captain Rivendell Smith Rivendell Wanderer ---- Blacksmith of Rohan Rohirrim Marshal Rohan Meadhost Rohirrim Warrior Drunkard Rohirrim Farmer Rohan Farmhand Rohirrim Rohan Trader Rohan Shieldmaiden Rohirrim Stablemaster ---- Taurethrim Chieftain Taurethrim Farmer Taurethrim Farmhand Taurethrim Shaman Taurethrim Warrior ---- Tormented Elf Orcs Balrog ---- Wood-elf Captain Wood-elves Wood-elf Smith Wood-elf Warrior ---- Others Bandits ---- Gollum ---- Oddment Collector ---- Trolls ---- Trivia The anglo-saxon os-rune ᚩ (= letter O) means "mouth" or "god". Tolkien used those ᚱᚢᚾᛖᛋ for some texts in the initial drafts of "The Lord of the Rings", later on, he replaced them by cirth runes. Category:Gameplay Category:NPC